Chiyo (Naruto)
Chiyo was a supporting character in the Naruto franchise. She was a retired counsellor of Sunagakure. She was also a famed puppeteer, the leader of Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade and a medical-nin. She was the grandmother of one of the deceased Akatsuki members, Sasori. She committed suicide by sacrifice her own life to revive the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara. After Itachi Uchiha undone Kabuto Yakushi's Reanimation jutsu, Chiyo entrusted Kankuro for future generation of Puppetry. Background Chiyo, often called Honoured Grandmother Chiyo by the Sunagakure villagers, was the village's poison, and puppet expert. She and her brother Ebizō were highly revered in Sunagakure and were known as the Honoured Siblings. Chiyo was very knowledgeable when it came to handling poisons and used her skills often during the Second Shinobi World War, only to be countered numerous times by Tsunade's medical expertise. This caused Chiyo to hold a grudge against Tsunade, who she came to call "that slug-girl", or the "Slug Princess" in the English translations. During the war, she also fought Hanzō and his salamander numerous times, learning how frequently it can use its venom and eventually developing an antidote against it. Chiyo was responsible for sealing the One-Tailed Shukaku inside of Gaara under the orders of the Fourth Kazekage, noting that of the Kazekage's Sand Siblings, Gaara was the only compatible one. Some time after this, Chiyo and her brother removed themselves from the affairs of Sunagakure and spent their time fishing together, where Chiyo would play jokes on her brother by pretending she had died just to scare him. Chiyo also expressed a desire to kill Sakumo Hatake to avenge the killing of Sasori's father (her son) and Sasori's mother (daughter-in-law), which left her grandson Sasori orphaned. After that Chiyo tried to help Sasori ease the pain by caring for him and teaching him the Puppet Technique. Chiyo would later watch Sasori create his Mother and Father puppets that would resemble his own parents. This was meant to fill the void of his parents dying. In the anime, while still a child, Sasori became very instrumental in the development of puppets and poisons for the village, regularly filling orders from Chiyo herself. As Chiyo watched Sasori continue to immerse himself in puppets, Chiyo became increasingly concerned for her grandson. However, she instead chose to remain indifferent, focusing most of her attention on helping the village. One day, Komushi, a young shinobi and one of Sasori's only friends, was badly injured during a mission, costing him his right arm. Demonstrating a new style of puppet ninjutsu, Sasori replaced Komushi's arm with a fully movable puppet arm, coated with Sasori's newest poison. Later, Komushi died from accidentally ingesting the very poison. As Chiyo's concerns continued to grow, she began noticing a pattern with Sasori and decided to investigate. To her horror, she discovered that Sasori has taken Komushi's corpse and turned it into a human puppet. Later, to Chiyo's dismay, Sasori left Sunagakure and abandoned his parent puppets, showing that he gave up on them. Personality As a veteran, Chiyo and her brother Ebizō possess great wisdom, such that Baki requested their assistance in the village's greatest danger. However, they had little motivation to serve Sunagakure any longer, as they retired and felt that the next generation should look out for themselves. The siblings were rather disappointed when the village was showing to be so reliant on others. Chiyo could be very mischievous, as she enjoyed playing dead or acting senile to fool others. Chiyo would often also jump to conclusions as seen when she attacked Kakashi Hatake because she mistook him for his father Sakumo. Chiyo loved her grandson, Sasori, a great deal despite how much he had fallen, and was fully willing to grant life to the puppets that he created, at the cost of her own; this was said to be her dream. In fact, it was only Sasori's involvement in Akatsuki that she was willing to grant Baki's request for assistance. This love also led her to bear a grudge against Sakumo Hatake for killing Sasori's parents, and as such, she initially tried to kill his son Kakashi Hatake, mistaking him for his father. However, in the anime, it was shown that Chiyo's love for her family was also split between it as well as her devotion to the village and her views as a ninja being detached. This was seen from her hesitance to take a simple family picture. Chiyo showed care and respect for Sakura Haruno, despite the latter being a disciple of Chiyo's rival. She also showed regret and remorse for sealing the One-Tailed Shukaku into Gaara and gave her life to revive the latter as a way of repentance. Abilities Despite her age, Chiyo was still a very powerful ninja, and was well respected throughout Sunagakure. Even her rival, Tsunade, had great respect for her. With Sakura Haruno's assistance, she was also able to defeat Sasori. Her skills and renown were great enough for Kabuto to reincarnate her for the Fourth Shinobi World War. Puppet Master Chiyo was a renowned master of the Puppet Technique, famous for her abilities in both creating and controlling them, to the point of being an invaluable icon for Sunagakure. She passed such skills on to her grandson, Sasori, claiming that the technique was traditional in their family. She modified 2 normal unarmed puppets to have intense battle capabilities, to the point where they were capable of standing up against the Third Kazekage (known as the strongest Kage in the history of Sunagakure) who was converted into a Human Puppet by Sasori. These puppets were equipped with wire strings that extend from both of the puppets hands. When connected they have the ability to cut through most things, including Sasori's Thousand Hands Manipulation Force. She also could use the Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body technique, which allowed her to effectively control a human if she had no puppets left in her arsenal; this tactic had proven to be highly effective as she was able to fight effectively, without getting sealed until she died again in the release of Impure World Reincarnation, during the Fourth Shinobi War while using only a samurai as a substitute. In the anime, she also showed the ability to control up to ten living people at once with this skill, each of them with only one finger per puppet — a skill which signified her as a master puppeteer. She had great skill with chakra threads, as she could place them onto other puppets without her opponent noticing and suppressing them to the point that they became invisible, as well as using them to control and fire weapons. Her strongest puppets, however, was the full set of 10 puppets known as the Chikamatsu Collection created by the first Puppet Technique user, her puppets were extremely powerful, using teamwork to perform powerful attacks, and were equipped with powerful techniques such as the Three Jewels Suction Crushing and the Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar. With the assistance of Sakura, Chiyo's ten puppets were able to overpower Sasori's one hundred puppets, though in the anime, most of the Chikamatsu Collection was destroyed in the process. Like Sasori, Chiyo modified a part of her body and turned her right arm into a mechanical one. She normally kept it outfitted with the Mechanical Light Shield Block, and could replace it with any puppet arm if something were to happen to it. She also installed this shield on the Mother and Father puppets. Medical Ninjutsu Chiyo was also a highly capable medical-nin, and while having some healing skills, she mainly used her medical knowledge as a poison expert, which allowed her to create powerful poisons that in her entire life have only been countered by Tsunade, who is herself renowned as the world's greatest medical-nin. Likewise, she has stated that she used to fight with Hanzō and his salamander all the time; allowing her to know time it takes for the beast to produce its poison and the antidote ingredient list to counter the poisonous gas released by the salamander. She created a life-giving technique one that would result in her own death if it were used, that she wanted to use for Sasori in order to give life to his puppet parents. Other Skills While preferring to use puppets in battle, Chiyo demonstrated during her misjudgment towards Kakashi's identity that she was highly skilled in taijutsu from how easily she fought back Naruto and his clone. She possessed advanced knowledge of fūinjutsu as she was the one responsible for sealing Shukaku into Gaara. She has also remarked to have faced Uchiha members in the past and knows how to deal with genjutsu Navigation Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Lawful Good Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Healers Category:Ninjas Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Elderly Category:One-Man Army Category:Siblings Category:Wise Category:Elementals Category:Retired Category:Fighter Category:War Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists